


[Podfic] Stealthy

by Orson_Bennett



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Bad Decisions, Bad Dirty Talk, Barebacking, Casual Sex, Deception, Hate Sex, Immaturity, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orson_Bennett/pseuds/Orson_Bennett
Summary: [Podfic version]Set post-TFA, Kylo confronts Hux about the delay on his new starfighter. In the General's private quarters. During the overnight cycle.Warning: this fic includes an act of stealthing, which the author categorically does not condone. By definition, stealthing is non-consensual and only acceptable in the setting of a pre-negotiated roleplay scene.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	[Podfic] Stealthy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Asher_Ephraim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asher_Ephraim/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Stealthy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409224) by [Asher_Ephraim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asher_Ephraim/pseuds/Asher_Ephraim). 



[Chapter 1](https://soundcloud.com/user-651726783/stealthy-chapter-2/s-dpM0hBBuAlt)

[Chapter 2](https://soundcloud.com/user-651726783/stealthy-chatper-2/s-XXt37cJA6H9)


End file.
